poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Human Mane 5
The Human Mane 5 are the human counterparts of Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity. Trivia *The Human Mane 5 will meet Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls. *The Human Mane 5 will meet Thomas, Ash and their friends in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *The Human Mane 5 will meet Emerl and his friends in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. *The Human Mane 5 will make their guest starring appearance in Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave, Winnie the Pooh and The Magic Roundabout, Pooh's Adventures of Mumfie's Quest: The Movie, Pooh's Adventures of Titan A.E., Winnie the Pooh Discovers Laputa: Castle in the Sky, Pooh's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service, Winnie the Pooh and The Trumpet of the Swan , Pooh's Adventures of Men in Black, Pooh's Adventures of Men in Black II, Pooh's Adventures of Men in Black III, Winnie the Pooh Enters The Polar Express, Winnie the Pooh Meets Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Winnie the Pooh and a Journey to the Center of the Earth, Winnie the Pooh and a Journey 2: The Mysterious Island, Pooh's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie, and Winnie the Pooh meets Big Time Rush (Full Movie) ''whenever Twilight and her friends aren't available. *The Human Mane 5 will join Pooh Adventures created by LegoKyle14 in the end of ''Winnie the Pooh goes Back at the Barnyard. *The Human Mane 5 will make their guest starring appearance in Thomas the Tank Engine Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame, Thomas' Adventures of We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story ''and ''Thomas' Adventures Chronicles ''whenever Twilight and her friends aren't available. *The Human Mane 5 will meet Tino and his friends in ''Tino's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *The Human Mane 5 will meet the TARDIS Team in Doctor Aaron's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *The Human Mane 5 will guest star in Doctor Aaron's Adventures of The Mummy Returns. Gallery Mlp eqg applejack by mewtwo ex d6pg554.png Mlp eqg rainbow dash by mewtwo ex d6vjlal.png Mlp eqg pinkie pie by mewtwo ex d6vdt4w.png Mlp eqg rarity by mewtwo ex d6k57q3.png Mlp eqg fluttershy by mewtwo ex d7agept.png the_freshman_fair_photo_by_kiowa213-d75xyz1.png.jpg|Freshman photo IMG_1806.PNG|The Human Mane 5 with Twilight (Human) Rainbooms group hug EG2.png|The Human Mane 5 with Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle and Spike The Mane 7 cast photo EG3.png|The Human Mane 5 with Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog legend_of_everfree__camper_rainbow_dash_by_imperfectxiii-dadcyqt.png legend_of_everfree__camper_pinkie_pie_by_imperfectxiii-dadjhzh.png legend_of_everfree__camper_rarity_by_imperfectxiii-dad16r1.png legend_of_everfree__camper_applejack_by_imperfectxiii-dadg3ve.png legend_of_everfree__camper_fluttershy_by_imperfectxiii-dad6hgh.png Geometric Rainbow Dash.png Geometric Pinkie Pie.png Geometric Rarity.png Geometric Applejack.png Geometric Fluttershy.png Crystal Guardian Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash in her Crystal Guardian form Crystal Guardian Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie in her Crystal Guardian form Crystal Guardian Rarity.png|Rarity in her Crystal Guardian form Crystal Guardian Applejack.png|Applejack in her Crystal Guardian form Crystal Guardian Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy in her Crystal Guardian form Eg better together applejack by gouhlsrule dc3cnjf.png Eg better together rainbow dash by gouhlsrule dc3cnl4.png Eg better together pinkie pie by gouhlsrule dc3cno5.png Eg better together rarity by gouhlsrule dc3cnmq.png Eg better together fluttershy by gouhlsrule dc3cnho.png 250px-Armada_Megatron_FirstEncounter_surprise.jpg|Human Applejack's Dark Energem form Megatron (Unicron Trilogy) 300px-AStarscream_cartoon.jpg|Human Rainbow Dash'd Dark Energem form Starscream (Unicron Trilogy) 400px-Cyclonus-AR-DVD.jpg|Human Pinkie Pie's Dark Energem form Cyclonis (Unicron Trilogy) 250px-Energon-Snow-Cat-1st-Appearance.jpg|Human Pinkie Pie's Dark Energem form Cyclonis/Snow Cat 250px-Metamorphosis_demolishor.jpg|Human Rarity's Dark Energem form Demolisher (Unicron Trilogy) ArmTVTidalWave.jpg|Human Fluttershy's Dark Energem form Tidal Wave (Unicron Trilogy) Galvatron -Cybertron-.png|Human Applejack's Dark Energem form Galvatron (Unicron Trilogy) Rainbow Dash Friendship Forgotten Transformation.png|Rainbow Dash's New Form from Forgotten Friendship Fluttershy Friendship Forgotten Transformation.png|Fluttershy's New Form from Forgotten Friendship Pinkie Pie Transformation Forgotten Friendship.png|Pinkie Pie's New Form from Forgotten Friendship Applejack Forgotten Friendship Transformation.png|Applejack's New Form from Forgotten Friendship Rarity New Transformation Friendship Forgotten.png|Rarity's New Form from Forgotten Forgotten Large (1).png|Rarity in her swimsuit Applejack (Swimsuit).png|Applejack in her swimsuit 1872172 safe screencap rainbow dash blue crushed equestria girls spoiler-colon-eqg series barefoot belly button bikini bikini top board shorts cap clo.png|Rainbow Dash in her swimsuit Pinkie Pie grabbing hold of a beach kite EGDS16.png|Pinkie Pie in her swimsuit Fluttershy swimsuit.jpg|Fluttershy in her swimsuit Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Cowboys & Cowgirls Category:Western characters Category:Country-Accented characters Category:Shy characters Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Silly Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Sisters Category:Singing characters Category:Peacemaker Category:Protective Characters Category:Cheap cowards Category:Pure of Heart Category:Comedians Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Groups Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Counterparts Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (LegoKyle14) The Rainbooms' Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Team Rainbooms Category:The Rainbooms (Twilight's Adventures Series) Category:Allies of Code Red Category:Characters who can grow pony ears, wings and longer hair when they sing or play music Category:Twilight's Adventures members Category:Friends of Soarin' Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Characters for Twilight's Adventures Category:The Justice Acre Wood Brood Category:Honorary Members of the TARDIS Team Category:Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Wondercolts Category:Equestria Girls Characters Category:Rockstars Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:The Irelanders Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Singing Heroines Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Mal's Adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Jay Jay's Adventure allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Holy Knight Warrior Team Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Kieran's Family Category:Tino's Adventures Team (SuperNexoChannel)